Speed Dating
by invisibleinnocence
Summary: For some reason, Mello has gone speed dating. Rating T for some language, OOCness, and, yes, you rabid, crazy fangirls, YAOI. It's mild, but still there. Feel free to flame if you feel the need to.


He didn't know why he was there. Maybe it was something that was just a side effect of being emotional and impulsive, and, well, it seemed like fun...at first. Mello rubbed his head. Is that why he was in a coffee shop, speed dating?

Mello huffed, amusing himself by swirling his double-chocolate chip frappichino with the straw. It was truly stupid, but like he had nothing better to do.

"Hi!" A girl sat down, she had bright, bubble-gum pink hair that brushed her shoulders. "My name's Sakura."

"Mello."

"That's a cool name! So what do you do for a living?" Sakura asked cheerfully. "I work part-time at the library."

"I used to be in the mafia," Mello flicked his eyes to the girl, still resting his forehead on his hand.

"Oh, that's nice. What's your favorite book?"

"Sherlock Holmes."

"That's really cool! Mine is-" but she was cut off by the bell. Sakura quickly got up to let the next girl take her place.

The next date was around mid-twenty something, she had long, wavy, light blonde hair, and blue eyes, "...Mello?"

Mello's eyes widened, "Holy Shinigami! Harmony! What are you doing speed dating?"

Harmony drummed her fingers on the table, while reorganizing the sugar packets by color with the other hand, "I do not know. Quite frankly, I am supposed to be at Wammy's." Mello blinked a few times, sipping his chocolate drink awkwardly. He wasn't expecting Harmony Hera, the only surviving member of the first generation of L successors, except she declined her opportunity to be L, to be speed dating. She stayed at Wammy's caring for some of the more traumatized kids, as she was one herself. She still talked in a weird dialect and had OCD over the most random things, like eating jellybeans in a specific order, according to their flavor. To tell the truth, Mello actually had a tiny little crush on her years ago, back when she babysat him, Near, and Matt. What a nightmare that was.

"Write any music recently?" Mello asked, still feeling awkward.

"I did write a piece for a sparrow that refused to leave my window. It sang along with the tune. What a funny, funny, bird that was. It sort of reminded me of friend, A..." Harmony looked off into the distance, until the bell snapped her back into reality. "Good-bye, little Mello!"

Somewhat relieved that Harmony was finally gone, he put his attention to the next date, who was-

"AMY?!" Mells exclaimed.

"MELLO!" Amy exclaimed back, but sounded more cheerful about it.

"You're too freaking old for me!"

Amy pouted, propping her elbows up on the table, "Who said I wanted to date you anyway? You know, you should really get your friend, Matt, to stop smoking, it's bad for-"

"Damn it, Amy. You think I haven't told him that? If he wants to destroy his lungs, why should I give a damn? It's Matt's freaking choice, not your's so shut the Hell up!"

"And you should really stop that choco-"

"GET THE HELL OUT!"

Amy was used to making people's blood pressure rise. It had actually turned into a hobby. She left Mello's table, a slight smile on her face. He was easier to get a rise out of than L was!

_BRIIING!_

_Bam_! The next date slammed into the chair, panting. They took a cool looking position in the chair, swooping red hair to the side, "Hey, baby. Name's Matt, and I wear goggles." Matt flashed a smile before he realized he was flirting with his best friend. He looked at Mello, who had an absolute disturbed expression on his face. Matt huffed, "Dude, I'm sorry, I thought you were that Armane chick."

Mello still kept on his disturbed expression, "What the HELL are you implying?"

Matt put his hands up in defense, "Hey, it's not my fault she has like, the _exact_ same haircut as you do, and you're both blonde, and have about the same figure, and wear all black, and are somewhat hot."

"You think I'm hot?" confusion was thrown into Mello's face.

"Okay, fine. Do you know how much yaoi about us together is out there?" Matt reached over and grabbed Mello by his feathery jacket, "It's freaking dangerous to read that stuff! The kind of things that we don't even know that are running through out heads about each other! Evidently you would love to rape me, but you don't cuz I'm your best friend, and I have a secret desire to strip you naked! These fangirls are driving me insane!" At that, Matt pulled Mello closer and kissed him hard on the lips. A hoard of yaoi fangirls pressed their faces against the window, watching at last, their dreams of their favorite Death Note characters finally making out in a coffee shop as Mello finally gave in and deepened the kiss. Foam brimmed all their mouths as they all screamed and cheered for more. "Yeah, get some!" one shrieked.

After a good while, (good while enough to have Amy watch in horror and Harmony smile, nod, and then return to freaking out her date), the two broke apart, gasping for air. "Holy...crap...I'm really gay for you!!" They both exclaimed, once they realized what they had done.

Because do you know how awkward it is to fall in love with your best friend?

* * *

**A bad attempt at yaoi, I know. I just wanted to see if I could write something decent since I usually do girl/guy pairings. And if there is a single Death Note pairing I would support (cuz at the moment, I don't support any. at. all.) it would probably be MattxMello, two-sided of course. Plus, this is much more interesting than my Powerpoint on the reproductive system. _Yeah, thanks to all this yaoi Pandora's been reading, I've been considered to be gay for Cyril. _Shut up, Luke. I was just saying, if my book ever got published, there is a high possibility that you and Cyril would be paired together by yaoi fangirls. Though...that thought is somewhat sexy..._ Stop it! _It would be like Light and L! Oh, Harmony Hera (from my other fanfic, finding Melody in Harmony) and Amy (from another fanfic of mine, Of Cakes and Kiras) obviously belong to me.**


End file.
